GSD: What really happened?
by Sonata-Arctica-121
Summary: A parody on the Gundam Seed Destiny series. Let's take a look into the show and see what would happen the first time around before it was edited for viewer content!
1. Phase 1

A/N: The Gundam series always seems so serious due to the fact that it's of two genres, war and romance. I figured I would add another, comedy. So please enjoy my parody story on Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters as they are a part of the gundam franchise.

_**Gundam Seed Destiny – What really happened?**_

_Of course upon making the show, no way could it have been perfect the first time around. Let's take a glance at the destiny series before it was edited . . . enjoy . . ._

Remember that in this story, where things are said in "( )"'s this means that action is occurring or I am explaining something.

Episode 1

(Gundam Seed's Orb vs. Blue Cosmos event while Shinn and family run)

Father: we have to leave now, let's go!

(Mayu drops cell phone)

Mayu: My phone!

Father: Leave it, we have to go.

Shinn: I'll get it!

Father: Shinn no!

Shinn: What? It's not like we are going to get bombed and you guys die and I end up being the only one left?

(Events occur just as said)

Shinn: Wow, I can't believe we got bombed and you guys died and I ended up being the only one left.

Soldier: Who are you? Come on we have to leave!

Shinn: My family just died though!

Soldier: Uh oh, a panic-er. What did they say I tell them? Uh, "stay calm, you will find your family shortly, they may even be on the ship now."

Shinn (Plain and confused face) . . . They are DEAD, stupid!

Soldier: Look I could call you names too, but we would be getting no where, come on and get in the ship.

Shinn: If it will get you to stop talking . . .

(Extremely long and annoying GSD entrance that seems to take forever)

( Summarizes Gundam Seed events)

(Treaty is signed)

(L4- PLANT Armory 1)

Random Plant Soldier: No stupid, the purple Zakus go on the right.

(Chairmen arrives)

Guy by Chairmen: Anyway so B.C. is stupid and we got to like stop terrorist from like terrorizing and stuff.

(Cagalli arrives)

Athrun: (With black glasses supposedly to make people not notice him) Are you sure you can go through with this and stuff, I mean it's pretty important and what if your voice crack's and stuff.

Cagalli: Shut up or I will kill you. I'll kill you, try me bitch!

(Meeting place)

Chairmen: So like what's up? Word, you know dawg?

Cagalli: What?

Athrun: The chairmen is going through his mid life crisis, just go along.

Chairmen: Word, so like let's make sure there is peace and stuff, Na mean?

Cagalli: I seriously can't do this, really, just don't talk like that.

Chairmen: Was I that lame? Damn . . . So what did you come to talk about?

Cagalli: Look, it's simple, stop coming over hear and using our military stuff, it's a time

of peace, and well, just leave.

Chairmen: But ORB is like a Wal-Mart, I can't go any where else without them charging me extra.

(Scene with Stellar and the store)

(Stellar looks at window and starts spinning)

Stellar: WEEEEEE!

Auel: What's she doing?

Sting: Being an idiot, any way you got the list right? We got to do this like ten times cooler then how Zaft did this.

Auel: Yea, basically they just jumped around shot people, so I was thinking we like break in and yell surprise and then like run to the suits and stuff.

Sting: (Blank and angered face) absolutely not! Give me this, ok I got it. Let's go.

Auel: Ok.

(Stellar still spinning and real dizzy, falls into Shinn's arms as he is coming down the alley)

Stellar: Ahh, did you just grab my boobs?

Shinn (Embarrassed): Uh, no . . . yea . . . maybe?

Stellar (runs off)

Youlan: Dude, lame, your are so a virgin aren't you?

Shinn: What?! I am totally not, just last week I got arrested and had sex with three bitches . . . and stuff!

Youlan (with disgusted look and shaking head) . . . shut up . . .

(Scene with Cagalli and the chairmen)

Chairmen: So like I was saying, in time of peace you need war stuff just in case.

Cagalli: In case of what?

Chairmen: I don't now, but if we didn't have those gundams in Armory 1 for someone to steal, then we wouldn't have a show now would we.

Cagalli: What are you trying to imply?

Chairmen: Not that three people are going to bust into Armory one and steal the Gundams we have in there so poorly protected that any idiots actually making up a plan to seem cool while stealing those gundams would actually go in there and steal them.

Cagalli: Oh, ok well glad we got that out of the way.

(In armory 1)

Sting: Ok guys, let's go!

(Do cool break in thing that's like ten times better then how Athrun and all of them did it)

Auel: Only if those coordinators could have seen how to really steal!

Stellar: Stellar thinks Auel doesn't have to worry, Stellar noticed the extremely large and noticeable camera to the right.

(Sting and Auel look at each other)

Sting: Dude, let's get the fuck out of here!

Stellar: Too late, that guy just pushed red button and it's really loud.

Auel: Don't worry, we are in gundams, haven't you seen the show before? All we do is just shoot them once; their Zaku pilots are too stupid to actually move while firing.

(The stolen mobile suits shoot down pretty much everything)

Chairmen: Wow, I like totally didn't see this coming.

Cagalli: Wow, this sucks, why didn't you defend it better.

Chairmen: I guess I should have listened to that guy from Home Depot about the rent-a-soldiers. Oh well, tell Shinn to get in the impulse and kick ass!

Random Guy: Ok!

(Athrun and Cagalli)

Athrun: Hmm, wow, I can just sit here or use that incredibly shitty Zaku. Man life sucks some times.

(Goes in Zaku, turns it on)

Athrun: Alright, I am totally going to kick ass. (Shoots Stellar)

Stellar: Hey, let me just kill this Zaku with one shot like Auel said.

(Athrun dodges)

Stellar: Hey? What?

Athrun: Wow, it's pretty sad when, you're the only one who can actually jump away from a gun's fire.

To be continued . . .

I hope you enjoyed it, I figured I would just fix up chapter one to make it look nicer, I will probably edit the others too. R and R


	2. Phase 2

Gundam Seed Destiny: What Really Happened

Episode 2

(Shinn Enters and combat between him and Stellar occur)

Shinn: I can't believe the chairmen actually used those rent-a-soldiers to guard Armory 1, why the hell are we so cheap these days!

Sting: Oh man where did he come from, he wasn't in the reports was he?

Auel: I don't know, I was to busy completely ignoring the plan.

Sting: Well there is 3 of us and 1 of him, lets just kick his ass.

Auel: Right!

(Outside Plant)

Neo(While destroying Zaft ships): Awesome, they didn't see me coming, just like in the old Gundam Seed which I did not completely steal this idea from.

Athrun(Hearing destruction): Why does this seem familiar? HEY! They are copying the same plan we did . . . I think.

Stellar: Die, dammit!

Shinn: Man where are Rey and Luna, I can't beat them.

Athrun: Hold on let me help.

Shinn: Go away Zaku dude, your just going to die like the rest with one shot.

Athrun: Yea but I can actually pilot this thing.

Shinn: Whatever.

(Athrun kicks ass)

Shinn: (Surprised) Cool.

String: Let's go back, it's not cool when your getting beat up by a Zaku.

Stellar: No, Stellar must kill!

Auel: Fine, you stay here and die. Die, die, die, die. Incase you didn't get the point your going to die, like not live and just die.

Stellar: AHHH! No! I don't want to die! (Starts going crazy, hits head against keyboard of gundam, gundam starts moving around in funny ways across the tv screen).

Sting: You're a dick man; you're like the guy that tells kids Santa doesn't exist and that the tooth fairy steals from you at night and only leaves a quarter under the bed because she feels bad she stole way too much from you.

Auel: (In shocked face): Wow, I only said die.

Stellar: Die? AHHH! (Starts going crazy, hits head against keyboard of gundam, gundam starts moving around in funny ways across the tv screen).

Sting: (Blank and angered face) Let's just get out of here.

(Rey and Luna appear)

Rey: Alright, let's kick ass!

Luna: Yea! (Engine stalls out) God Dammit!

Rey: Luna you are totally useless, didn't you have your suit checked?

Luna: Uh, well, ….

Sting: Reinforcements!

Auel: Damn now there is three of them . . . wait no . . . one of their pilots appears to be too stupid to tell the difference between a working suit and an unprepared one.

Sting: Still, this looks almost as bad as that time you got fired on your very first day working at Office Max, Auel.

Auel: Wow your right. (Flash Back: Auel gets literally kicked out of store)

Auel: Hey! What do you mean I can't steal from the store! I work here dammit!

(Ends Flash Back)

Shinn: It doesn't matter, they are getting away, let's go!

Stellar: Stay away! (Fire's at sky)

Shinn: What an idiot, I'm over here stupid! Why are you firing at the sky?

(Sky opens up)

Rey: Hmm, I don't know, maybe because the sky is fake and can open a get away for them if destroyed?

Shinn: Shut up, nobody likes you!

(Minerva Ship)

Talia: Can we go yet? We have been stuck on this ship rotting for the last 2 years ever since they built this thing and all I ever do is lose poker!

Luna (Returns with damaged suit): I'm back!

Talia: So? You can't even tell if you have a working mobile suit? (Notices explosion of colony) Holy crap, let's go now, before those guys escape!

Chairmen: Ok!

Talia: Wow, you mean we actually get to leave this place and actually go into space and stuff?

Chairmen: Yea, hurry up lets go they are getting away.

Talia: I don't care if you are the chairmen, I don't like your attitude.

Chairmen: Just GO!

Talia: Whats the magic word?

Chairmen: NOW!

Talia: You have no manners.

(Downstairs)

Luna: Hey who are you?

Athrun: Uh . . . not Athrun Zala hero of the last war and protector of the representative of orb.

Luna: Then what's your name?

Athrun: Uh, Alex Rodriguez, all star 3rd basemen of the New York Yankees?

Luna: Well, I don't watch baseball, but after watching that one Zaku actually not got shot down in a matter of seconds, I will probably believe anything.

End

What do you guys think so far? I am planning on trying to convert to normal story but some of the stuff becomes less funny that way. Anyway, Ep 3 might take a while because of school and because YouTube stopped allowing episodes to be shown.


	3. Phase 3

Episode 3

(Battle in space continues)

Shinn: Damn, what's with those little ships? I can't believe they have midgets that small piloting that.

Rey: Um . . . you don't remember the technology that controls those with your mind?

Shinn: He controls those with his mind? He must be like really smart.

Neo: What? Where did the white one come from, and how did I just hear him explain to his idiot friend on how the lasers work?

Chairmen: Alright a battle!

Talia: What? No, this is not cool, they are in danger! Let's fire at the bogey thing, that way they can return.

(Shinn and Rey see the return signal)

Shinn: Guess we got to go back.

(Bogey)

Neo: Ok, I am back.

Captain Guy: Oh sorry, let me pretend I care.

Neo: Why are you such a dick?

Captain: Cause . . . Ahh (attacked my missiles) Let's just leave, they are attacking us with missiles.

Neo: Wait, that didn't sound like a missile crash . . .

Frankie, the cool aid Guy: OH YEA!! OH YEA!!

Neo: God damn it, no Frankie I don't want any cool aid, go away!

Frankie: Oh Yea! Oh Yea!

Neo: No you stupid piece of shit! (Pushes Frankie outside toward the Minerva's path.)

(Minerva)

Talia: Holy crap, they just threw Frankie at us!

Chairmen: Oh my god, Cool aid, nice!

Meyrin: I think he is dead.

Chairmen: Damn you random terrorists!

Luna: Um, I found these two before we took off. It's the ORB Representative and . . . uh Alex Rodriguez?

Chairmen: No fucking way! Really, well send in the representative, A-rod will have to wait until he hits a walk off homerun. . .

Cagalli: So what happened? Did you get them?

Chairmen: The horror, they threw Frankie at us . . . and he died!

Cagalli: . . . what?

Athrun: You know, that guy that always says "Oh Yea."

Cagalli: (puts on a questioning face.)

Chairmen: So where is A-rod?

Athrun: Oh . . . uh, yea, that's me!

Chairmen: (Puts on a blank face) what . . .

Athrun: (Winks eye) Remember?

Chairmen: Hey A-FRAUD, you have something in your eye.

(Bogey 1)

Captain: You think they will still follow us?

Neo: Probably, but lets just hope they don't.

(Minerva)

Chairmen: You want to look around at the cool mobile suits we got, there like fricken awesome.

Cagalli: Um, not really.

Chairmen: What? But they are like really cool and stuff.

Cagalli: Whatever.

Chairmen: This one is really cool, it's the Impulse.

Athrun: That's the one that saved us, right? It kind of looks like the Strike though.

Chairmen: What?! No way, this one is much cooler then the Earth alliance one. Like big-time, see the shield? It glows and stuff when Shinn launches . . . and it's got a much cooler name.

Cagalli: I don't get it, what's the point of having this stuff if we want peace.

Shinn: "Idealistic nonsense sure is the forte of the Athha family!"

Cagalli: Huh?

Shinn: I don't know but it sounded really smart at the time. Besides, I hate you for killing my family, now I have no mother, father, or sister because of the Athha! It all happened one dark cold night in Sweden. . .

Luna: Wait, I thought you said it happened on a very hot sunny day in Guadalajara?

Chairmen: No, I could have sworn it was a very mild day in China.

Rey: No way, he defiantly told me it was a very very very very rainy day in Kazakhstan.

Shinn: Will you guys shut up, I am trying to tell a story!

Cagalli: Who is he?

Chairmen: Um, some illegal foreigner I think.

Athrun: Don't you mean an immigrant . . . from Orb?

Chairmen: Is there a difference? Anyway, we need more people to manage the ship, I will have Talia give you guys permission to have some command.

Bogey)

Neo: Ok so like lets hide the ship behind that big crater thing.

End Episode

A/N: Hope you liked the third one, sorry it took so long. R&R


	4. Phase 4

**Episode 4 – Stardust Battlefield **

- Asteroid Field -

Luna: You sure about this guys? I mean I am a little nervous; I didn't do too well in the asteroid simulation.

Shinn: Well how bad did you do?

Luna: I got a five.

Shinn: What? How did you get a red coat?

Luna: Well the chairmen . . .

Rey: I don't think I wanna know. . .

Luna: Hehe . . .

Shinn: What? What happened?

Rey: Shinn, please no, just shut up.

Minerva –

Chairmen: Athrun, I need you to take control in this battle field.

Talia: What about me?

Chairmen: . . . uh . . . you just sit there and do absolutely nothing . . . at all. Don't even talk, actually none of you talk.

(Minerva gets closer to asteroid field)

Athrun: Hey that's not an asteroid, tell the Zakus to watch out.

(The three stolen gundams are holding asteroid posters in front of them)

Auel: These are awesome disguises, I bet they will just fly by, that's when we attack.

Athrun: Shinn watch out, those asteroids are fake.

Shinn: Shut up, I am not stupid; I can see . . . wait the ones that look like real asteroids or the poorly drawn on card board box ones being held by hands that look like they are from the stolen units?

Athrun: (Plain and angry face) you know what, I don't even care any more, just do whatever.

(Minerva gets attacked by two dagger mobile suits while Luna and Shinn get attacked by the mobile suits behind the decoys.)

Shinn: Wow, I must complement you on those ingenious disguises; they were indeed the perfect decoys.

Auel: Thank you, you could only imagine the countless seconds I spent on that idea.

Athrun: Shinn, please don't ever compliment the enemy.

Talia: Let's try and turn the ship.

Gil: Ok whoa! What did we just get through here? Athrun owns the ship now, only he can make the decisions. Therefore your opinions have no meaning, just turn around and pretend your doing something important for the sake of the GSD viewers.

Athrun: Let's have it hug toward the asteroid to escape damage.

(Luna and Shinn facing off against Gaia)

Shinn: Holy crap, it just turned into a wolf and ran across the colony shooting at us, that was so cool. Hey how come Impulse can't turn into a wolf or a monkey or a raven or something?

Athrun: Shinn, can you please just focus on killing these guys before Minerva becomes even more screwed than it already is from the other suits attacking us? Please? Just this once at least?

Shinn: Fine . . .

Luna: Let's go Shinn, we have to head back and protect Minerva.

(Upon getting close to aid Minerva)

Auel + Sting: BOOO!! ( Abyss and Chaos ambush Shinn and Luna)

Shinn + Luna: AHHH

Shinn: Don't do that! No, not cool!

Sting: I couldn't rest it was just too funny.

(Do battle)

(Launching deck of Minerva)

Rey: Um, am I ever going to get to launch? It's kind of dark and scary in here . . . feeling kind of lonely . . . could someone put on some elevator music? You know, so it's not so dark and lonely? Could go for some popcorn . . . at least a flashlight maybe?

(Minerva)

Athrun: Talia, how many starboard thrusters are still active?

Gil: Ok, you hear that Talia, you get one response, and only one. Don't waste it, just answer him. Are you happy now, you get to talk? Well let's go, tell him, and don't waste it, your one time to talk, hurry up.

Talia: God! You are such a dick, what's your problem?

Gil: You see that?! You see that?! Thanks a lot, your one and only chance to speak and you don't even answer Athrun's question! Are you happy? Really, are you happy? Now we are all going to fucking die because you had to be so selfish and waste your one and only response on cussing me out! You see that everyone, you can all thank Talia, because we are all going to fucking die. I never even got to go to Disney World. Thank you so much. There goes fucking Disney World!

Random officer: But sir, you went there three days before you met with the representative, you were probably to fucking high off your mind and drunk to remember.

Gil: You stay out of this, ok?

Talia: God! Just shut up, ok Athrun we have 6 starboard thrusters.

Gil: Did she just speak?! Athrun, do you want her hung or to die a slow and painful death? Seriously there is like no loyalty in ZAFT anymore!

Athrun: Uh, no that's ok, we are going to activate all the starboard thrusters and at the same time fire all the starboard weapons and use the force of the explosion to break away.

Arthur: That's crazy; we might die!

Gil: Oh I'm sorry, are you a person? Did Athrun or I give you orders to speak? Tell me Arthur, do you want to be hung or die a slow and painful death?

Athrun: Just trust me.

(Minerva breaks away and Rey finally launches)

Rey: Yay, the loneliness is gone. (Feels strange connection thing with Flaga . . . I mean Neo)

Neo: Damn it's that Zaku kid again.

Rey: You guys are going to die (Kills the two sniper mobile suits)

(Combat ends, Shinn and Luna return, Neo flies away and all that stuff)

Gil: Thanks for saving us Athrun.

Athrun: Sorry for overstepping my boundaries.

Talia: Oh don't worry; it's all Gil's fault anyway.

Gil: Exactly . . . wait.

Talia: We have a rescue ship coming for you Cagalli; I hope this was not a boring trip.

Cagalli: No, I guess it was alright.

(Meanwhile, other part of Minerva)

Meyrin: It's true guys, Alex Rodriguez is really Athrun.

Luna: No fucking way!

Athrun (walking by): What? No I really am Alex.

Shinn: Whatever, you Orb people are stupid anyway, like big time.

Athrun: Right, well, see ya.

(Minerva main area with Talia and stuff)

Random Zaft official: Holy crap, Junius 7 is falling!

To be continued . . .

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, sorry it took a while to write it, I couldn't feel any type of motivation while watching this episode again at first. Well R and R. I will try to get to work on 5 now **


	5. Phase 5

_**Gundam Seed Destiny **_

_**Phase 5 . . .**_

(Ginn Mobile Suits start attaching flares to set off Junius Sevens orbit)

Sato: Ok guys, get ready! This terrorist attack . . . I mean this well thought up way of showing humans we hate them plan has to go through perfectly.

Other: Right!

(Zaft Observation Center)

Worker 1: Hey, um, I think Junius seven is out of orbit . . . what should we do?

Worker 2: Hmm . . . yea I guess that is pretty bad. Well I guess we could stare at it long enough and hope it explodes via the power of our minds, I really don't feel like going out there today man. Crap, now we have sirens and stuff going off.

Worker 1: That Junius seven is being such an attention whore, maybe if we ignore it, it will realize it's not getting that much attention and get back on orbit.

Worker 2: Hmm, maybe your right!

(Minerva)

Supreme Council: Talia, there are reports that Junius seven is falling!

Talia: Damn, that sucks . . . do we have to take care of it?

SC: Yes, I would assume so, you have a Gundam with you and our most powerful ship, not to sound like asses but we would assume it wouldn't take to much for our must superior weapons to take it out before it destroys Earth.

(Go to Cagalli and Athrun to discuss issue.)

Athrun: That's not good, have we gotten reports on what's going on?

Gil: Not really, it's just falling.

Athrun: Wow, I guess WE have to take care of it? That's lame, when do we actually get to fight and stuff again.

Cagalli: How powerful would the destruction be?

Gil: Have you ever scene an atomic bomb explode?

Cagalli: That bad?!

Gil: Huh? What, oh no I was just asking if you ever saw an atomic bomb explode. Yea right, Junius seven is like 50 atomic bombs!

(Crew Lounge)

Rey: What do you guys think of the whole Junius seven thing?

Yolant: Who cares, it's just going to kill a lot of not coordinator people that we don't care about because they are not coordinators.

Cagalli: What?! How could you be so cold, the chairman just said it would be like 50 atomic bombs.

Shinn: HAHAHA! 50? You do realize he is a moron right? Maybe one atomic bomb, besides Yolant was joking, why are you so serious. You see that, look at her face she was actually serious. Man you ORB people are so stupid. Here, tell me, please, whats 2 + 2?

Cagalli: Uh . . . 4?

Shinn: HAHAHA, she said 4!

Rey: Shinn . . . that was the correct answer, can you just not talk. Are you sure you are a coordinator?

Shinn: I don't care; do you even realize how many lives your father took away Cagalli?! Huh? Your father was responsible for my entire family's death, we were escaping orb and because of those Gundams, they were dead!

Rey: Shinn, wouldn't that mean those Gundams were responsible for your family's death?

Shinn: Oh, I am sorry Rey, is this your story? Did this happen to you and not to me? Oh, well then gather around everyone he is about to tell his amazing story . . . the one that happened to ME and not to HIM.

Rey: I was just trying to fix what you said sorry, just you know

Shinn: Oh are you sure your done, are you sure I should continue because it happened to me and not to you? Oh well than yes I thought I did.

(Blue Cosmos meeting area)

BC people: Lord Djibril, wake up, Greedandmoneyviawarandweapons we must discuss whats going on!

Djibril: Huh, what? Deathtocoodinators!

BC: Junious seven is Greedandmoneyviawarandweapons falling. What should we do, how will the people of Earth react?

Djibril: Well we could Deathtocoodinators Try and blame it Deathtocoodinators On the coordinators. Afterall Deathtocoodinators they built those Deathtocoodinators! Things in space Deathtocoodinators! Right?

BCP: I guess, Greedandoneyviawarandweapons. Let's start a new war for absolutely no Greedandoneyviawarandweapons reason.

Djibril: Exactly Deathtocoodinators. I already sent, Phantom Deathtocoodinators Pain to investigate the Junious seven Deathtocoodinators so we could frame the Deathtocoodinators coordinators. (Pets evil cat very roughly where patch of hair is missing from where he viciously pets the cat to much)

BCP: Perfect!

(Minerva)

Talia: That's right guys, we have to go with the other Zaft ships and stop Junius seven.

Gil: Why do we need help? We have "Gundams."

Talia: Because this isn't Gundam Wang where one gundam can destroy an entire colony in seconds via super powerful sword or with and overly powered cannon gun.

Gil: So, you mean these Gundams are weak?

Talia: No, just not invincible.

Gil: Same difference.

(Shinn's quarters)

(Open's Mayu' Cell Phone)

Cell phone: Hey this is Mayu . . .

Shinn: Really, oh it's great, I thought you were dead, where are you?

Cell phone: Uh huh, sounds good, but I am not here right now, leave a message.

Shinn: Damn, even when she is dead she is still good at tricking me.

(Minerva Athrun Cagalli)

Athrun: Don't worry, Shinn is a moron, don't let what he said faze you.

Cagalli: Your right thanks Athrun. (throws off shirt)

Athrun: Uh, Cagalli, your bra is kind of showing.

Cagalli: Oh really, can you help me put it up (evil smile)

Athrun: Uh, well, I gotta fight da Junius seven thing and . . .

Luna: I'll help!

Cagalli: No, Luna go away!

Luna: Here it is easy.

Cagalli: No go away, your ruining the moment.

Luna: All you gotta do is.

Cagalli: Dammit! He is gone, look what you did! Are you happy?!

Luna: I was just trying to help!

(Joule team)

Dearka: Ok guys, no this way . . . no Bob your other left. Turn around, now Frank not all the way around. Yzak, you realize the council gave us a bunch of Morons to work with?

Yzak: Yea, I went to the counsil hoping our bravery during the last war would give us a great team. Sadly, one day I got mad at the third guy to the left and keyed up his car. I think he had something to do with this. I could instantly tell it was a joke, I went there telling them about how I could use a cool swat team thing and some of them kind of snickered at the idea. It kind of hit me when I left and they all exploded in laughter. It all came together when they sent the team to my quarters and one was banging his head on the wall, another was speaking gibberish, and another tried to eat my sofa. It was pretty depressing.

(Minerva)

(All four mobile suits launch)

Shinn: Alright Athrun is coming along.

Athrun: Shinn, I am in a Zaku, I don't know if I can do much.

Shinn: But weren't you a former gundam pilot?

Athrun: Shinn, this isn't Gundam Wang where a former Gundam pilot can be a God in a normal crappy Leo Mobile Suit.

Shinn: Oh . . . yea I thought something was kind of weird with that.

_To be continued . . . _

**A/N: This was a hard chapter to come through with, but man I did it. Also some ATHF fans might notice a familiar ATHF quote somewhere in there, I couldn't resist and I had to throw it in. Well you know the drill, Read and Review please.**


End file.
